Celebrating the Festivites
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: It was to be the most eventful time of her life. Her favourite festivities, Christmas, Birthday and New Years just got a whole lot better. From first date, to first love, Hinata finds happiness. Rated M for Lemon in Chapter 3 and 4
1. Christmas

**Hey Hey, Merry Christmas everyone…sorry if I offend anyone with that statement.**

**This here is the first chapter of a three-shot. You may or may not have read it on my account. Today is, here in Australia, the 24****th**** of December, and since this chapter takes place then, I thought it'd be the appropriate time to put this up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliated characters of trademarks. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together!!**

**Here's the first chapter of 'Celebrating the Festivites'**

------------------------

It was December 24th in Konoha, Christmas Eve, and Naruto was standing out the front of the Hyuga estate with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji called out, exiting the main house of the estate.

Naruto jumped and shut his mouth. He looked at Neji. "I'm here to pick up Hinata, we're going out on a date tonight."

"I know that, Hinata-sama told me. I want to know why you're standing out here, with your mouth open."

"Oh, I was distracted. It's Christmas, but you have no Christmas decorations up. No tree, no tinsel and no lights. Why?"

Neji looked sombre for a moment. "It's not my place to say, you'd have to ask Hinata-sama."

Naruto nodded and followed Neji back to the main house. Removing his shoes at the front door, he entered the main house of the Hyuga's…a place he'd never been before. He again noticed the lack of decorations but decided against bringing it up.

"Ooh, it's the Uzamaki boy here to pick up Hinata." Hanabi said, entering the room with her father…Hinata's father. "I'll go and get Hinata."

She left the room, now only Naruto, Hiashi and Neji were present. "Good evening Hyuga-san, I like your house." Naruto said to break the silence.

Hiashi nodded in thanks. "I expect Hinata home at no later than 1am."

"H-hai sir."

There was another silence.

"Congratulations on become a chunin Naruto." Neji said.

"Arigato Neji. That training you gave me on reflexes really did help."

Just then, both Hanabi and Hinata entered the room, and Naruto smiled. Hinata was wearing a simple white dress, topped off with a red jacket.

"Hi Hinata…you look great." He said with a genuine smile.

Hinata blushed pink but returned the smile. "A-arigato Naruto-kun."

Hinata walked over to Naruto and then looked at her father.

"I'll be back later Otou-san."

With that, she and Naruto left. As Naruto was slipping his shoes back on, Hiashi appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Otou-san?"

"Have a good time." He said curtly.

Hinata moved back over to her father. "Arigato Otou-san." And she gave him a hug.

------------------------

Walking down one of the main streets in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were marvelling the transformation in the town. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, there was a scent of cookies wafting through the air, and the town seemed as if it was painted white with the layer of snow scattered on all rooftops.

"Isn't it beautiful Naruto-kun? I love Christmas time, everyone's so happy."

"It is very nice…like the picture on a Christmas card. Thank-you for the card, it was great!"

"Th-thank-you for yours, it looked just like the town looks."

"I'm glad they were able to sweep the street. I didn't really want to trudge through the snow all night."

"Don't you like snow?"

"I do, just not walking through it soaking my shoes and pants. Plus it makes stealth on missions very difficult."

Hinata giggled. "I know what you mean. On my last mission, the battle with the enemy turned more into a snowball fight."

Naruto laughed and then smiled, noticing something that he had wanted to show Hinata. Taking her hand, he instructed her to close her eyes.

"And no peeking using Byakugan." He joked.

He led her to an area void of everything except snow on the ground, and a huge Christmas tree, covered in decorations. He placed his hands on her waist, positioning her into the best way to stand and failed to notice the blush that crossed her cheeks. He did however, notice the spark of electricity that coursed through his body from holding her that way, standing behind her with his hands on her waist, holding her close. Not removing his hands from her waist, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Shivering in delight at being so close to him, she opened her eyes, and then gasped at the beauty of the tree.

"It's beautiful! Look at the lights, and the sparkling ornaments." She said excitedly, absorbing the beauty of the large tree.

So awestruck by the magnificent tree, she didn't even notice as she leaned back to get a better look, that she leaned right into Naruto's chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she looked up at the bright star sitting on the top of the tree. Pointing at it, she gushed happily.

"Look Naruto-kun, the star's silver! It's perfect…I love this tree, I love Christmas."

The two stood just looking at the tree for a few minutes. Naruto was standing behind Hinata, holding her close with his arms now around her waist. Hinata, still leaning back on Naruto's shoulder to look at the tree, now had her arms resting on top of Naruto's. Neither noticed a flash that went off from inside the tree.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, for bringing me here." Hinata whispered, turning her head to look at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile and Hinata blushed deeply as she finally realised their position and proximity. Noticing her reaction, Naruto removed his arms from her waist, turned her around to face him, and took one of her hands.

"I'm glad you like it. But I'm afraid we're going to have to leave, or we'll eventually freeze. Come on, let's go and have dinner."

------------------------

5 minutes later they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, where upon Ayame greeted them and took their orders. While waiting for their food, Naruto and Hinata shared a complimentary Christmas cracker. Naruto won, and he kept the hat, giving the little toy to Hinata, which was a little Santa figurine.

Admiring her little figurine, Hinata giggled happily, and Naruto smiled.

"You really love Christmas time, don't you?" He said.

"H-hai, it reminds me of some of my happiest memories."

"Then why were there no decorations at your house?"

Hinata smiled sadly at Naruto. "When I was young, Christmas was always organised by my Okaa-san. She was great with preparations, and I was always allowed to help decorate the tree…I even put the star on top." She stopped and smiled at the memory, and Naruto grinned at her obvious happiness. "But, when my Okaa-san died after giving birth to Hanabi, my father didn't allow the family to celebrate Christmas that year, or the following year…or any year following that. Christmas had always been my Mother's specialty, and when she died…so did Christmas."

Naruto reached over and held one of her hands, intertwining their fingers as he saw a tear escape her eye. She smiled at him.

"But I still love Christmas, it makes me feel closer to my Okaa-san."

"I'm sure she watches down on you, especially during Christmas."

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

Before anymore could be said, their food arrived and they began eating, discussing everything from Christmas to the old days at the Academy.

------------------------

Later that evening, walking down the street, the teenage couple were holding hands. They were walking in silence as snow fell lightly from the sky, covering everything in a layer of white.

"Look Naruto-kun, the flower shop where Ino works is still open. I do hope she's not working, Christmas should be spent with family and friends."

She then gasped at her statement, but Naruto only smiled, squeezing her hand and turning her towards him.

"I'm perfectly happy spending my Christmas Eve with you. There's no-one I'd rather be with right now." He said pushing a strand of misplaced hair behind her ear.

She beamed at him, blushing bright red.

"Let's see if Ino is working, and wish her a Happy Christmas if she is." Naruto said, turning them towards the shop.

Moving inside to the warmth, Hinata and Naruto saw that, in fact, Ino was not working, but wished the cashier a Happy Christmas all the same. Before they left, Naruto bought a single red rose and gave it to an equally red Hinata.

------------------------

Back out on the street, Naruto's ears perked and he smiled. Making sure he had a firm hold on Hinata's hand, he ran down the street towards the source or the noise. In the same clearing as the magnificent Christmas tree, a band had set up under a temporary gazebo.

Pulling Hinata close, placing one hand on her waist and holding her other hand, he led her into a slow dance, to which the band accompanied beautiful music. As they danced, Hinata rest her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he leant his head softly against hers and let go of her hand and placed that arm also around her waist. This caused Hinata to move both of her hands around his broad shoulders, humming softly to the tune with her eyes closed.

It got to the point that they were dancing so slowly, that they were only swaying on the spot.

"Naruto-kun, arigato. This will forever be my best Christmas memory." She whispered.

Naruto only replied by nuzzling his head against hers and tightening his grip around her waist, pulling her closer. He was so happy at the moment, he wouldn't have noticed if Sasuke had walked back into town, saying he'd changed his mind and wanted to stay in Konoha.

He was however, pulled from his thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and stepped away from Hinata, however, he still held one of her hands.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Indeed, there stood Kakashi, dressed as Santa Claus. His mouth, instead of being covered by his ninja outfit, was covered by his fake Santa beard, and his conveniently placed Santa hat covered his Sharingan eye.

"Good evening Naruto…Hinata-chan, Merry Christmas!"

"It's Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, 12.01am. I'll leave you two alone, but before I do, I want to give you each a copy of this."

He handed each Naruto and Hinata a photo, and they both blushed upon looking at it. It was from earlier that night, when Naruto was holding Hinata as they looked at the giant Christmas tree.

Kakashi laughed. "You two were so wrapped up in your little world, you didn't notice the flash from the camera." He laughed again and then began to walk off. He stopped and looked at the couple again. "By the way…look up."

And he was gone. Naruto and Hinata looked up and there, hanging from the rafters of the gazebo, was mistletoe. Hinata blushed harder, but Naruto only smiled and pulled her closer.

"It is tradition…" He said with a warm smile.

Hinata only had time to nod before he cupped her face upwards and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the heat radiating off her face, and returned the kiss, slipping her arms around his shoulders once more. He then moved his arms once again to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

It was a gentle kiss, a kiss that promised many more to come, and when they finally pulled apart, Naruto smiled when he saw that her eyes were still closed and she looked completely at peace. When she opened her eyes, he stepped away.

"I should be getting you home." He whispered.

------------------------

Arriving outside the Hyuga estate, Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Hinata," He said softly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun."

"Just 'Naruto', no more honorific." He said.

Hinata smiled and a pink blush surface. "Merry Christmas Naruto. Arigato for everything tonight, I had a great time."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Best." He kissed her again. "Christmas." Again. "Ever." She said.

He kissed her again, but this time he lingered, pressing his lips harder against hers, running a hand through her hair. After pulling away, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a present.

"I got you a gift."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to do that."

She opened her gift and tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of a Santa hat. Naruto placed it on her head, smiling.

"Perfect."

This time, Hinata kissed him. "Thank-you Naruto."

"Hinata-sama, time to come inside!" Neji called, appearing out the front of the main house.

He didn't wait though, he went straight back inside, giving the couple privacy. Naruto placed one last kiss on her lips before stepping back.

"Goodnight…Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Goodnight Naruto. Arigato…Merry Christmas."

She began walking back inside, before Naruto called out to her.

"Hinata, wish your Okaa-san a Merry Christmas for me."

She looked at him with a huge smile, a tear falling down her cheek. She nodded, unable to say anything due to her overwhelming emotions. She began walking back to her house again, clutching her Santa figurine, red rose, and photo to her heart.

------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next two chapters will be out on MY 27****th**** of December and 31****st**** of December. These are two new chapters that are yet to be placed on the internet…not even on yet. See you soon.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	2. Her Birthday

**I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, I know I did.**

**Forgive my lack of witty remarks, I had 3 hours sleep last night…from 6am to 9am, only to be woken by my 7-year-old cousin singing 'Lonely' out of tune and in BAD falsetto.**

**Disclaimer: The voices inside my head are telling me I own Naruto, but my lawyers are saying otherwise.**

**This chapter is set on the 26****th**** and 27****th****, but since the most important part is Hinata's birthday, I out it up on her birthday-day (It's the 27****th**** here in Australia)**

------------------------------

It was the day after Christmas, and although the decorations were still up, the holiday spirit had diminished. This happened everywhere except in the heart of one 18-year-old girl, Hinata Hyuga. She had a pink blush dusted across her otherwise pale cheeks, and a huge smile as she told her 3 friends about her date with Naruto 2 days earlier.

The 4 girls sat out the front of a teashop in Konoha, as the young heiress recounted what happened on the date. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were leaning forward, elbows on the table, and head in her hands.

"And there, set up in front of the huge Christmas tree, was a gazebo, and a band was playing underneath."

"Wow!" Tenten said dreamily.

"Then Naruto-ku…Naruto, pulled me into his arms and we slow danced."

She closed her eyes in reminiscence, but could still hear the sighs from her 3 girlfriends.

"Who knew that blonde idiot could be such a romantic?" Ino whispered.

Hinata chose to ignore the insult made about her crush. Across from her, Sakura smiled.

"You know Hinata-chan, I'm slightly jealous of you. All that bonehead ever asked me was whether I'd have ramen with him. I'm so glad you two have finally gotten together though, I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it."

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Sakura, nodding her head in thanks.

"What happened next?" Tenten asked, leaning forward again.

Before the pale-eyed girl could reply, a waiter came over. "Can I top up any of your drinks ladies?" He asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes please!" Ino and Tenten said at the same time.

The waiter re-filled their teacups and looked at Hinata.

"And for you miss?" He asked with a much more flirtatious smile.

However, Hinata only replied 'no' politely. As the young man walked away, Sakura turned to Hinata and laughed.

"You didn't even notice did you? That guy was checking you out."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What, he did?"

Ino laughed. "You're so in love with Naruto you don't even notice other cute guys."

Hinata shrugged. Tenten was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So what happened next?" She asked again.

Hinata smiled and recalled the events. "As we were dancing, Kakashi-sensei came over. He told us that it was Christmas…and it was…12.01am, on the 25th of December. He gave us each a photo, the same one…he's taken it earlier that evening and we didn't even know. It was us when we'd been looking at the tree, with Naruto holding me around my waist."

The girls squealed in excitement. "Do you have the photo here?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's at home, sitting on top of my dresser. I haven't been able to buy a frame yet."

"Anyway…"

Hinata blushed red. "Then Kakashi-sensei left…but not before pointing out the m-mistletoe hanging about Naruto-kun and me."

The other 3 girls suddenly went very silent and leaned in closer to Hinata, who blushed deeper and closed her eyes.

"And…"

"And then he may have said something, but my mind was blank. Then, the next thing I know, he's kissing me…and I'm kissing him back."

Her 3 friends erupted in squeals and giggles, and Ino even patted Hinata on the back.

"Our Hinata's all grown up!" She giggled, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Hinata sat there, hands holding her flaming cheeks, but she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face.

"So…was he a good kisser?" Ino giggled.

Hinata only blushed deeper and nodded, trying to ignore the new onslaught of giggles. There was then a small silence as all the girls had a little drink, and Sakura looked back over at the waiter.

"Hinata, he's still watching you."

"What does she care…she's taken!" Tenten laughed out loud. "Anyway, what happened after the kiss?"

"H-he walked me home. Then, I was saying 'arigato' and he told me to stop with the added '-kun'. Then, he gave me a peck on the lips. I tried to tell him I had a great time, but it came out more like 'best'…and he kissed me again, 'Christmas'…and again, 'ever'…and that time the kiss was more passionate. He ran his fingers through my hair."

The girls sighed dreamily, eyes half-closed.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked, after coming out of her daze.

"He got me a present. It was a Santa hat. I-I started the kiss that time and I wore the hat to bed that night, and last night. Then Neji-nii-san came outside, told me it was time to come it, and then went inside without waiting. I thanked him yesterday morning for that privacy."

"I still can't believe that Naruto was so romantic." Sakura sighed.

At that moment, 3 blurs ran passed the teashop, one black, one green, and one orange. Then, the orange blur changed direction and headed straight for the girls…and then there stood Naruto Uzumaki with a huge grin on his face. He walked straight over to Hinata and placed a soft, short and sweet kiss on her lips. Behind them, the waiter frowned, cursing his bad luck. As Naruto straightened up, he raised an eyebrow at the young man, clearly asking 'you got a problem?'.

"Ohayo Hinata, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good Naruto, arigato. H-how are you?"

"Great! Shikamaru, Kiba and I are about to leave on a mission." And as he said their names, they appeared. Kiba dressed in black and Shikamaru dressed in his green chuunin outfit. "How are you girls? I hope you all had a good Christmas, I know I did."

Hinata blushed and he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. He then looked her in the eye with a small and slightly sad smile.

"As I said, I have a mission…a recovery mission, some antique thingy. This is the first time I've ever not wanted to go on a mission. We're going to be as quick as we can, because I want to spend New Year's with you."

"N-Naruto, I'd like that, but please don't rush. I wouldn't want you to rush, only to end up in hospital. I'll be here waiting whether it's New Year's or not. Be careful."

He laughed. "Aren't I always?"

There was a resounding 'NO' from five people, and he glared at them. Hinata giggled and he turned his attention back to her, smiling.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll miss you."

With that, he placed a searing kiss on her lips, tipping her head up with a hand cupped under her chin. Ignoring the whistles and giggles from their friends, Hinata clutched onto the front of his jacket, pulling him closer. There was a large bang, and the two drew apart, and Naruto glared at the waiter, who had just slammed the girls' bill onto the table.

"Do you have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend?" Naruto snapped.

Hinata blushed pink and took hold of one of Naruto's hands. The waiter cleared up the empty cups and stormed off. As she squeezed his hand, he looked down at her, a blush identical to hers surfaced on his cheeks.

"Girlfriend?" She whispered.

"That is to say…if you want to be. I mean…Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

Their 5 friends all exchanged glances, and then leaned in towards the couple.

"H-hai Naruto-kun, I'd love be your girlfriend." She replied, beaming.

Naruto returned the smile and kissed her one last time.

"Sorry to break up all this merriment, but Naruto, we've got to go." Kiba said.

"Hai Kiba…bye Hinata, bye girls."

And with that, they became nothing more than blurs again, orange, black and green.

------------------------------

After all that happened at the teahouse, Hinata had gone home and collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles, clutching her Santa's hat to her heart. Looking over at her bedside table, she smiled at the sight of the rose, Santa figurine and photo. After looking at the photo, and gazing at Naruto, she remembered what he'd said at the teahouse, and collapsed into another fit of giggles.

------------------------------

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were a few miles out of Konoha and Naruto couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. He was so happy. He now not only had a girlfriend, but also, said girlfriend was without contest the nicest person he'd ever met. Another bonus was that she was a strong ninja, and pretty to boot. He thought of that last kiss which she initiated, in front of their friends too!

"Hokage-sama sure did choose a bad time of year for a mission. We're going to miss two special days." Kiba said, noticing the grin on his friend's face.

The grinning boy looked at him. "Two? New Year's one…what's the other?"

Kiba looked shocked. "Tomorrow is Hinata's birthday."

Naruto's grin disappeared instantly and he stopped in his tracks. "What?" He croaked.

Kiba and Shikamaru stopped, turned and faced Naruto with sympathetic looks.

"27th of December is Hinata's birthday…18 this year." Kiba continued.

"I'm missing her 18th, I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

"It's not your fault Naruto. She doesn't celebrate her birthday, and every year Shino and I are the only ones who give her presents. You didn't know it was her birthday…would you have gotten something if you knew?"

"Of course!"

"It's said that it's the thought that counts. You feeling guilty is proof you care. However, we have to pass through a village soon. Maybe you could buy something for her and ask your summon…or one of your clones to take it to her."

"Shikamaru, you're a genius!" Naruto cried, hugging Shikamaru.

"Yes, I am."

------------------------------

Hinata had overcome her fit of giggles, collected some money, and headed back down the street. She was on a mission to buy a frame for her Christmas photo. She decided to take the photo along, so she'd easily find the perfect frame. Arriving at a small shop that sold picture frames, she started browsing, politely declining the assistance of the shopkeeper.

A standard wooden frame looked silly with the photo, as did elaborate designs with bright colours. She was about to buy a plain white frame that looked boring but didn't clash with the photo, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it.

The frame was the correct size, and consisted of simple silver, curling into soft curves around the picture space. However, covering the curvy pattern was a substance that looked like shimmering cobwebs, yet when she touched it, it was hard and didn't break.

"It looks like snow." She mused.

Placing the photo in front of it, she surmised that they complimented each other.

"It's perfect!" She smiled.

Without a second thought, she picked up the picture frame and purchased it.

Exiting the store, she smiled softly to herself as she walked down the street. She ran into Sakura, Ino and Tenten outside Ino's family's flower shop.

"What's in the bag?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Something 'special' to wear for Naruto when he gets back?" Ino teased.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata gasped, blushing heavily.

Her three friends laughed good-naturedly at her, before Sakura took pity on her.

"What 'is' in the bag?"

"It's the frame I bought for the photo."

"Have you got the photo now?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded and the girls squealed before demanding to see the photo. Hinata produced it from inside the bag and showed it to the girls. They all immediately still and it sounded like they'd stopped breathing.

"Kawaii…" Ino whispered, barely audible over the bustling crowd.

"Hinata, you look so pretty!" Tenten smiled.

"And dare I say it, Naruto looks…sexy." Sakura said.

Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy pass through her, but it disappeared with Sakura's next words.

"You're so lucky Hinata."

"Hai, I know."

"No, no, no! He's lucky to have our Hinata-chan!" Tenten said, slinging an arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"Arigato Tenten."

"But I have to admit, and as surprised as I am to say it, Naruto Uzumaki is a romantic." Ino said.

Hinata looked at the photo once more before putting it back in the shopping bag.

"Gomen, but I have to go. Father will expect me home for training. Ja ne!" And with that, she ran home.

------------------------------

The next morning, Hinata awoke to pressure on her stomach. Sitting up and opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a toad jumping up and down.

"Ohayo Hyuga-san. I am Gamakichi, Naruto's friend. He summoned me late last night and asked me to deliver this. He also said to say 'Happy Birthday'…ja ne."

And just like that, he was gone. Hinata looked down at the small sliver box with a smile on her face. Opening the lid, she saw a piece of paper sitting on top, so she opened and read it.

'Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai! I would have given you a birthday present before I left if I'd known. Gomen for not being there on your birthday, I'm a terrible boyfriend! I couldn't send a clone, just in case he was attacked and destroyed. Your present would have been lost, and I'm quite proud of the gift I got you. When I get back, I'll tell you why I chose it. Happy Birthday Hinata!

-Love Naruto'

Her smile was large as she placed the note beside her on the bed, but she gasped when she looked into the box. Picking up the silver chain lying at the bottom of the box, she noticed the small silvery-white snowflake charm on it.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun…Naruto. Arigato." She whispered.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, knocking on her door. "Be in the training area in 15 minutes."

"Hai Otou-sama."

Putting on her new necklace, she began getting ready for her day.

------------------------------

By this time, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were on the move again, and Naruto thought it safe to summon Gamakichi.

"Did you deliver it for me?" He asked the toad when he appeared.

"Hai, she looked very happy. And she wasn't grossed out by the fact that a toad was jumping on her. Naruto, does she…uh…know, about…the Kyuubi?"

"Mm. Back when we were just friends, about two months ago, she just asked me straight out why most of the townspeople hate me. And…I told her. Do you know what she did? She asked me if it physically hurt me, having the Kyuubi inside me, and when I told her 'no', she looked relieved and then called me a hero."

"Naruto…you have a good one there, don't lose her."

"Hai Gamakichi, I know, and I won't."

------------------------------

**Final chapter will be up on Australia's New Year's Eve.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	3. New Year

**Howdy, G'day, Greetings, Salutations or just hello. This is Wandering Wonderer with the final chapter of 'Celebrating the Festivities'. This is the FINAL chapter…but if people like it, I may put up a chapter for Valentines…up to you. This is the big one, the lemon…my first published actual lemon, still in the process of writing lemons for other stories that are yet to be updated.**

**This chapter is nearly 5000 words, double the amount of text in the first two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how many birthday cake wishes I waste.**

**Enjoy…**

**Oh, want some cookies with the lemonade?**

-------------

It was New Year's Eve, and the whole village had come alive. Lights and laughter were running through the streets. Ninja were playing games on roofs, and children were playing in the street. Delicious scents wafted over the town and alcohol was in excess.

What was left of the 'Konoha 12' were standing together, on the interception of the main street, and the road leading from Konoha's front gates.

"Hinata, have a drink," Ino slurred, holding onto Choji for support.

Hinata shook her head and giggled softly at both Ino and Sakura's current state. Both were completely drunk, and it was only 10.45pm. Tenten was making out with Neji on a nearby roof, and Choji and Shino were talking quietly. Lee was standing with Hinata, having been banned from drinking, so he decided to talk with someone who was also sober.

Chatting politely with Lee about their differing fighting styles, Hinata didn't notice the figure quietly approaching her. She was fixing her simple purple kimono, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and standing there was a young man, about her age…maybe two years older, smiling at her.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Konbanwa, I am Kenji. I was wondering…would you join me for a drink, then maybe a dance." Said the young man.

"A-arigato…for the offer, but I already have a boyfriend." She smiled at the thought of him. "And I don't think it would be fair on him if I accepted your offer."

The young man Kenji stepped closer to Hinata with a smirk. He gripped her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Come on babe, he'll never know." He whispered, twisting her wrist.

"O-Ow, you're hurting me."

"Excuse me, your behaviour is neither gentlemanly nor youthful. I suggest you release her and leave." Lee said roughly.

A large tanned hand clamped down on Kenji's shoulder.

"I agree with Lee. Release Hinata now."

Kenji was thrust backwards and fell to the ground. He had let go of Hinata's wrist the moment he began falling backwards. Looking up, he saw that the girl he'd been hitting on, in the arms of a tall blonde young man that had a scowl on his face, and deep red eyes. Hinata snuggled closer to her saviour, gripping his jacket tightly. Inspecting her wrist, Naruto growled dangerously.

"You hurt her, you hurt my Hinata." The whisker-like marks on his face became more prominent. "I should tear you limb from limb."

Hinata realised what was happening, and decided to intervene. Leaning up, she placed a kiss on Naruto's chin, and as she did, she noticed that fangs had been elongating down his face.

"Naruto, calm down. It's okay…I'm okay. Just let him go." She said softly.

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend, and his eyes seeped back into their usual bright blue, the fangs disappeared, and the whisker-marks returned to their normal state.

"Hai, but only because you said so." He turned to face Kenji. "Leave."

And the young man did. He scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Konbanwa Naruto, your timing was perfect!" Lee said.

"Hey Fuzzy-brows, arigato for standing up for Hinata." He looked at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled up at him. "Hai Naruto, I'm fine. Welcome back, was the mission a success?"

"Sure was!" Kiba said, as he and Shikamaru approached the group.

"Konbanwa Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, I'm glad to see you're safe." She continued, stroking Naruto's arm.

Kiba and Shikamaru inclined their heads in thanks to Hinata and walked over to Shino and Choji, and Lee accompanied them. Left alone, Hinata looked up at Naruto with a smile on her face and he couldn't help but return the smile. Leaning down, he nuzzled the side of her face and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She blushed red at having Naruto so close to her but slid her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm wearing your present Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto pulled away just enough to look at her neck, and he grinned.

"I knew it'd look good."

"You said you'd tell me why you'd chosen it when you got back…"

"I did, didn't I?"

Before he could continue any further, Sakura and Ino stumbled over and interrupted their conversation. Sakura threw herself at the couple and Naruto had to let go of Hinata and catch the drunken girl so the three of them wouldn't tumble over. Sakura snuggled up to the young man in a seductive way and he grabbed her by the shoulders held her at arms' length.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you?" He asked, concerned and annoyed.

She grinned. "I'm soooo glad you're back Naruto!" She ground out his name in slow syllables.

Naruto looked at Hinata to gauge her reaction and was surprised to see jealously.

"Sakura-chan, please. I know you are drunk, but you know Naruto and I are together. Please behave yourself." Hinata said testily.

The drunken pink-haired young woman shrugged in Naruto's grasp and he let her go.

"Is she drunk?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

She nodded. "Very."

Sakura and Ino walked off again and Naruto took Hinata back in his grasp, pulling her flush against him. She couldn't help but giggle at his action, not that she was complaining, she loved the feeling of being encased in his embrace. He pulled back slightly and fingered the snowflake necklace that she was wearing.

"I got it coz you remind me of a snowflake." He said suddenly and she looked up at him. "You're so small," He said cheekily. "And you look like if someone touches, you'll break." He smiled, running a finger gently down the column of her neck. "But you're so unique, like a snowflake. Beautiful, like a snowflake." He whispered, leaning down.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered, her lips a hair's width away from his.

He kissed her lightly, a feathery kiss that took her breath away. Opening her eyes, she became aware that his vibrant blue eyes were looking back at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she sighed happily, breath fanning his lips.

"Why didn't I notice you earlier, all that time we've lost?" He said, the slightest hint of regret evident in his voice.

She smiled at him and stroked the back of his neck. "Maybe you just weren't ready to see me more than a friend. I once overheard you telling Shikamaru that you like Sakura for the convenience, because it was safe…because you knew she'd always say 'no'. Plus, you were so focused on your dreams, and had so many bad things going on around you, so you didn't notice. Maybe you needed my friendship, more than you needed my love."

His eyes immediately widened and she looked confused for a second. When she realised what she'd said, she blushed hard. She tried to look away, but Naruto gently took her chin and tilted her head up.

He smiled. "Say it again…"

His soft tone and happy eyes gave her the strength to say what she'd wanted to say for years.

"Naruto-kun…I l-love you."

Yet, she was furious with herself for that infernal stutter. Looking up, he seemed to notice her anger and soothed her.

"Hinata…that was pure 'you'." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you too."

She smiled sadly. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to be obligated to say that when you don't mean it."

"Hinata." He said, almost firmly. "I may be dense and oblivious, but I know how I feel about you. I may not have noticed you until recently, but everything about you I love. I love your heart, I love your kindness, I love your stutter." He laughed quietly. "I love that blush. I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love everything about you." He looked her firmly in the eyes. "I love you."

It finally happened, after one date, many kisses, and two confessions, she fainted.

-------------

As her eyes fluttered open, she moaned softly. The space next to her became weighed down, and complying with the laws of physics, she rolled towards the point of greatest mass. Said mass was very warm…and breathing. She snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed as a soft arm slid over her waist.

"Wait…what?" She thought, eyes opening wide.

She moved back, but relaxed when she saw her love smiling at her happily.

"W-what are you so happy about?" She asked.

He moved a strand of hair from her face. "Just thinking…wondering actually. Why someone as perfect as you would choose me."

"Why not?" She asked, moving closer to him once again. "Besides, I'm far from perfect. I have many shortcomings."

"Short-what?"

She giggled at him. No matter how much he'd grown over the years, he was still the old Naruto.

"Short-comings…faults, flaws." She explained.

He squinted at her and gave her a once over, before focusing on her face, adopting a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong with you? I can't think of anything wrong with you." He said innocently.

Her heart fluttered at the idea that Naruto thought she was perfect. She giggled giddily and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him happily. The force of her weight rolled him onto his back, taking her with him. After she finished giggling, she realised their position and blushed.

"Gomen nasai." She said speedily, trying to roll off him.

He thwarted her attempt though, by using his larger mass to keep them the way they were. Her hands were around his neck, and his were around her waist. He leaned up and captured her lips in a romantic kiss. She melted into the kiss and forgot all about keeping her weight off him. So involved in the kiss, she didn't realise she'd been placed with her back on the bed until she opened her eyes and noticed she was now looking up at bright blue eyes. Breaking away from the kiss, he grinned cheekily at her before quickly licking her across the lips. Leaning down, he kissed her on the corner of her mouth, and with each successive kiss, moved closer to her lips. As he reached her lips again, he kissed her passionately, expressing his love through his actions. The kiss took her breath away and one of her hands creeped up into his hair, softly caressing the blonde locks.

Pulling away from the kiss for air, he placed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eye with a heart-warming smile. Her stomach did a flip-flop at the smile and weakly returned the smile, muscles having since been turned to mush.

" 'Nata, you've made me so happy, arigato." He whispered.

"Naruto-kun…I should be saying the same thing to you." She replied giddily.

He moved his head down and began placing kisses along the column of her neck, suckling and biting lightly at the same time. Head sinking back into the pillow, she sighed at the sweet sensations her love was invoking within her. It was New Years Eve and she was alone with the person she loved most in the world, she was ecstatic. Then it clicked.

"N-Naruto-kun," She asked, gasping at the sensations. "W-What's the time?"

Naruto looked up from her neck and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 11.30, half an hour till midnight. Do you want to go back and celebrate the festivities?"

As he asked her that, he grinned playfully and his hands moved to her sides, fiddling with the sash holding her kimono together. He leaned down and kissed her exposed neck and made his way down to the exposed flesh above her breasts.

"N-N-N-No, I'm f-f-fine h-h-here…Oh Kami!" She moaned at the end as his hands undid the sash and found their way to the smooth flesh of her stomach.

Naruto's male ego swelled in the knowledge that he was the one pleasuring her. And in a rare moment of selfishness, he told himself that no man would physically get near her again. He would be the only one allowed to see here naked flesh, touch her ivory skin, and the only one to kiss her.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered huskily, eyes flashing red for a moment.

"I'm glad…" She whispered, oblivious to the fact that her kimono had slipped off her shoulders and that the tops of her breasts were showing.

One of his hands travelled down to her leg; slowly inching it's way up and slipping under the bottom of her kimono. His calloused, battle-worn hand glided over her smooth leg and he realised how different they were physically. No matter how much time she spent in the sun and in battle, she never tanned, nor a scratch or a blister marred her skin. He pulled away from her chest and looked at her intently, absorbing in the rare beauty of her ivory skin and silver eyes infused with lavender. Hinata noticed the gaze and blushed under his inspection, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you looking at?"

"You," He whispered, a hand skimming the skin under her breast. "Just you. Beautiful you." Without another word, he kissed her soundly on the lips.

The hand that had been exploring her leg, had moved up and skimmed the front of her panties, making her arch up at the unexpected sensation.

"G-Gomen," He stuttered, blushing lightly.

One of her hands slid from his hair to his jacket, unzipping it. "I-It's alright, it felt good."

He kissed her again as his brushed his hand over her panties again. After hearing her moan into the kiss, he grew a little bolder and his hand moved slightly lower. She gasped and he hardened as her breath passed his ear. Curious as to whether he could evoke that reaction again, he touched her again, this time more deliberately. This time, she moaned as she arched up and a tiny 'oh' sound filtered through his ears. He wasn't dense; he knew exactly what he was doing, and where he was touching. He had studied under both Kakashi and Jiraiya, and he'd learned about the pleasurable spots on a female body. With each pleasurable moan she released, he felt himself grow warmer in his groin. As he rubbed her over and over again, he felt her panties grow wet, and again, he wasn't ignorant as to what that was.

"N-N-N-Narutooooo-kun…" She moaned, lost in bliss to the electric sensations running through her body.

He liked the fact that she reverted back to calling him 'Naruto-kun' when he pleasured her, and it sounded so much more delicious than usual. She suddenly bucked her hips once and her back arched as she let out a long moan that was mixed with a gasp. She collapsed back into the bed as her legs twitched as he rubbed her three more time, drawing out her first climax. He kissed her chastely on the lips and then looked her in the eyes. She was blushing hard.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered and he kissed her again.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She blushed harder and nodded. The hand on her chest moved up and cupped her breast, running a thumb delicately over her nipple. She bit her lip to suppress a moan and her head tilted back, exposing her neck. She relaxed again and looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what about you?"

He was stumped. "What about me?"

She blushed. "I-I mean…you…pleasured me. What about you? D-D-Do you w-w-want m-m-me to-"

"Hinata, you are the most perfect girl in the world." He said as he kissed her passionately. "I'm fine, I can wait." He caught his innuendo. "I mean, if you want to continue you, that is."

Hinata broke eye contact and softly ran a small hand over his now bare torso. She lightly trailed a finger over a scar and he watched her as she did. He brought a hand up and clasped her hand in his, noticing the difference in skin tone.

"Hinata…'Nata, I don't ever want to force you to do anything. If you want to say 'no', please just say 'no'." He whispered, intertwining their fingers.

She looked at him. "No…" She whispered. "I do want to. I w-want to b-be with you Naruto-kun, more than anything." Her free hand moved from his head, to his face, where she thumbed the corner of his mouth. "I want to be closer to you than anyone ever has. P-Please let me be with you."

He kissed her palm tenderly. " 'Nata, you don't have to beg. If anything…" He nuzzled his face against hers. "I should be begging you, perfect you, to be with me. 'Nata, I don't deserve you, but I'm going to spend the rest of my damn life trying to be worthy enough for you."

"Naruto-kun…I love you just the way you are. I already think you're right for me. You treat me the best anyone ever has in my life." She paused, then leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Make me yours."

He kissed her again, and again and again. Using both hands, he completely undid the sash around her kimono, and it fell open, exposing the young woman in all her glory. The moonlight that filtered in through the window gave her already glowing skin an ethereal shine. He took in her figure, all the way from her neck, down past the curve of her breasts, over her flat stomach and curvaceous hips. She shied away slightly under his scrutiny, but he only smiled.

"Hinata, you're perfect."

She blushed, but she didn't try to hide her body. He looked over her again, this time using a finger to trace the path his eyes were following. She watched as he trailed his finger down her neck, over her breasts, to which she sighed happily, over her stomach and along her hips. His finger then hooked over the edge of her panties and tugged at then slightly. She shook her head.

"You first."

He grinned mischievously and nodded, sitting up and undoing his pants. He returned to his place hovering over Hinata, and they both worked his pants down off his legs. The pants were discarded off the side of the bed, on top of his jacket and mesh shirt, and the kimono soon fluttered gently on top of the messy pile, suddenly making it seem much more feminine and beautiful. The two lovers were left only in undergarments, Hinata in white panties, and Naruto in black boxers. He began again, trailing a hand down her body again, wishing to burn her figure into his mind. Leaning down, he kissed her gently as he slowly removed her panties, going slowly so she could stop him if she wished, but she didn't. Now completely naked, Hinata blushed anew but Naruto only whispered to her over and over again how beautiful she was.

Knowing that his actions were already pushing her boundaries, and knowing she was a quiet, reserved girl, he figured against using his fingers or tongue to bring her another climax would be pushing too much, too soon. Instead, he used his hands on her breasts, on her waist, and on her legs, caressing her lovingly to get her prepared for the next step. Each touch, each kiss, each look made her gasp and sigh. Had she not already known that he'd never been with another girl, years of following him assured her of that, she wouldn't have wondered where he'd learned all his moves. She put it down to natural talent…Kiba having showed her one of the books Jiraiya-sama had written, and they weren't very tasteful. The books had been very brash, raw, talking of 'fucking' and 'sex'. But Naruto's movements and actions were sensual and romantic, they weren't preparing her for 'fucking', or even 'sex', they were preparing her for 'making love'.

Once he'd finished lightly tickling one of her elbows, he looked at her questioningly before removing his boxers, giving her a very good view of his hardened manhood. She blushed and looked away, knowing he'd caught her looking.

" 'Nata, being around you, having your love, has made it impossible for me to be ashamed of myself. I don't mind baring myself to you, I trust you…I love you."

She turned her head and looked him in the eye, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He looked back at her with shining eyes, baring not only his body, but also his soul to her, and it took her breath away. He kept her gaze as he moved his hands to her legs, hooking his hands under her knees and bending her legs up at the knees. Placed between her open thighs, he slid his hands up her legs and held her on buttocks, arching her up slightly for gentler access. He leaned forward and kissed her as he ran his length along her opening, lubricating himself with her juices. Pulling away from the kiss, he placed his tip at her entrance, looking her straight in the eye.

"If you want to stop at anytime, tell me. Tell me 'no' now, and I'll stop, I can wait."

She shook her head. "Make me yours, wholly."

He slowly eased his length into her, watching her carefully for any signs of discomfort. As her insides stretched to accommodate the new object, she winced. For every wince, he'd stop, move back out slightly, and then press forward again. Once he was sheathed all the way in her, he collapsed on top of her, head in the pillow beside her. He was relieved that he hadn't had to break her virgin barrier, as he hated the idea of causing her pain. He knew years of training and being a ninja had probably torn her barrier, and he thought no less of her. He knew he was her first, and that thought made his heart swell with love and pride. A small moan passed Hinata's lips as she absorbed the strange new sensations, and the moan reached deep within Naruto. It suddenly hit him that he was inside Hinata; he was making love to her, joined together in the most intimate way.

"Hinata…" He sighed huskily, revelling in the feeling of her slick, tight warmth.

While he lay atop her, basking in the sensation of being within her, Hinata was recovering from the welcome intrusion. It was a strange feeling, a welcome feeling, but strange nonetheless. As her walls shifted around him, she fought back a shuddering moan as she realised that he was touching a very sensitive button deep within her.

"Naruto-kun…" She sighed erotically. "I'm ready."

He removed his weight from atop her, and positioned himself with his forearms placed on either side of her shoulders. One hand twisted in her hair, and the other was thumbing the skin on her neck as he pulled out slowly from within her.

Both moaned.

He rocked back into her slowly and her eyes fluttered closed, head pressing back against the pillow. Naruto was unable to close his eyes, entranced by the expressions that passed through her face with every one of his movements.

It was clumsy and rusty, but they soon got into a rhythm, and as soon as Hinata began thrusting in time with his movements, both their pleasure increased three-fold. Every now and then she'd wince, and he'd stop, apologise, and kiss her softly before moving again. At one stage, she instinctively lifted a leg and hooked it onto Naruto's lower back, allowing for easier penetration. He took this as a sign to increase his pace, and he began thrusting a little faster. The room was filled with gasps, whimpers and whispers from both partners as they made love, and the sounds only eroticised the mood. Hinata suddenly clenched harder, and she knew what was coming.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," She panted. "T-T-That feeling's coming again, I think I'm going toooooo…"

She finished with a drawn out moan as she climaxed hard, clenching down on Naruto's member, which in turn caused him to release.

The people down in the streets welcomed in the New Year with a beautiful display of fireworks, yet little did they now, that in the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki, he and his new found love were experiencing fireworks of their own.

As said fireworks exploded, Naruto released his essence within Hinata, and she coated him with hers, both collapsing from the exertion. As they lay in each other's arms, panting heavily and coming down from their high, they were too oblivious to everything but each other. They didn't hear the townsfolk cheer as they welcomed in the New Year, all they heard was each other, whispering their welcoming to the New Year to their significant other.

As the euphoria passed, Naruto scooped his arms under Hinata's back and turned them over until he was on his back with her lying atop him. He lifted her hips slightly, sliding himself out of her and kissing her as she moaned. She shifted off him, until her leg was lying over his, an arm was splayed over his torso, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes started closing, fatigue overtaking her.

"Happy New Year Hinata…" He whispered, stroking her hair with a hand. "Here's to many more Happy New Years in the future."

Before she completely passed into the realm of slumber, Hinata was aware of the fact that Naruto was moving around subtly, and she soon felt a luxurious doona cover her. She didn't react though, as her greatest source of warmth was lying beside her.

-------------

Naruto Uzumaki woke later that morning a new man. At the end of the previous year, he'd been a hot-headed young man with a beautiful girlfriend, and a mission to bring back his best friend. At the beginning of the New Year, he'd transformed into a man, truly experienced in love, more determined than ever to bring back his best friend, but still ignorantly hot-headed. Breathing in deeply, Naruto became aware of the weight on his chest, and looking down, he smiled happily at the sight of a head of indigo blue hair. During the night, Hinata had shifted her head from his shoulder, to his chest. The doona had moved down, and was resting around his waist, and lying conveniently over the curve of Hinata's rear. Hinata was now lying, head on his chest, body fully pressed up to his side, half lying on top of him. Her legs were entangled with his and the fingers on her left hand was entwined with the fingers on his right hand, and her right hand was in his hair. Using his free left hand, he gently ran it down the curve of her spine, eyes closed and imagining the ivory skin of the young woman he was caressing. In her sleep, she sighed at the gentle caress and he looked down at her with a heart-warming gaze.

This single person, this one girl…woman, made him the happiest he had ever been in his life. Her encouragement, her praise, her silent cheering, had allowed him to rise against all odds in all sorts of dangerous situations. She had the singular power of making him feel so strong, yet so weak at the same time. Her smile made him smile, and her touch made him forget that there were hundreds of people in their own town that hated him. Their date on Christmas Eve had been a memorable night, just as memorable as their first intimate night together, a turning point in his life. Their first kiss, their first dance, his gift to her, he smiled at the memory.

Looking up at his window, he saw that the sun was quite high in the sky, and he could hear the streets bustling below. Looking back at the girl in his arms, he forgot it all. And as if she could feel his heated gaze on her, she stirred in his embrace. She murmured quietly, hummed tiredly, then stretched against him, releasing her grip on him and stretching her hands above her head…hitting him in the process.

And in that moment, he was assaulted with two sensations, one of pain, and one of pleasure.

"Mm…Naru…N-N-Naruto-kun? Nani?" Her eyes snapped open and a blushed burned her cheeks.

"Ow 'Nata…you pack quite a punch." He whined, rubbing his nose.

"N-Naruto-kun, wh-what…oh!"

All her memories of the previous night fluttered back into her mind and she blushed scarlet, unable to tear her eyes from his. She tried to scramble off him, but he only grabbed her wrist and turned her onto her back, hovering over her. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You shouldn't have stretched like that, now I'm quite excited." He grinned.

Hinata couldn't help but look down, and saw that indeed, he was ready for a…morning round. Gazing back up at Naruto, she smiled weakly, to which he replied happily.

"Morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" He grinned happily.

She nodded. "H-Hai Naruto-kun…"

He leaned down and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Just 'Naruto' remember 'Nata, you don't need to use a honorific."

"Hai…Naruto." She couldn't help but smile.

"Happy New Year love, I can tell it's going to be a great year. First, if you'll permit me, I'll reacquaint myself with you. Then…ramen!"

"H-Hai Naruto…that sounds good." She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Happy New Year."

-------------

**Yeah, what Hinata said, Happy New Year!!! That's it for this story, unless you review, asking for the Valentines Day chapter…which will only be released on Valentines Day next year.**

**It is December 31****st**** here in Australia, that's why I'm releasing this chapter now. For all Australians reading this, Happy New Year, and for everyone else…Happy New Year!!!**

**Stupidly enough, I don't have a link in my profile to my DA account, but there's the link to Sabaku-chan's in there. In her most recent journal entry, she mentions me (Sleepwalking101). Click the link and drop me a line. I like people!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. Ciao!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	4. Valentines Day

**Hello all!! Welcome to this, the last chapter of 'Celebrating the Festivities'. You asked for it, and you got it, the Valentines chapter. WOOT!!!!! Yes, there is a lemon in this chapter…and more uncomfortable situations for Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Mmmmm, Naruto…**

**Anywho, without any further ado (Hey, that rhymed!): Chapter 4!!**

--------------------

As sunlight filtered in through the window and danced over his eyes, Naruto awoke with a small groan. His groan immediately ceased when he realised that he held a most precious object in his arms…and her hair was tickling his nose.

Hinata lay asleep in Naruto's arms, her face pressed against his naked chest. Naruto brought a hand up and gently shifted some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The romantic mood was suddenly ruined when he realised he had to pee. Bracing himself to get up, he inhaled through his nose.

Big mistake.

He was assaulted by two delicious scents that drove urinating completely out of his mind. The scent of flowers tickled his nose, followed by the tangy scent of sex. These two scents overrun his mind, clearing it of anything except thoughts of Hinata. Such thoughts inevitably caused arousal to shoot through his system, settling firmly in his groin.

As the lust awoke within him, he twitched, which was enough to stir the woman in his arms. Hinata yawned as she awoke, and stretched within her lover's embrace, which only increased his lust. Still oblivious to his situation, Hinata smiled up at Naruto, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning Naruto-kun…" She whispered softly against his lips.

He smiled at her. He'd noticed that she had a habit of calling him 'Naruto-kun' in both the early hours of the morning when she was half asleep, and when she was feeling aroused.

"Morning 'Nata, did you sleep well?"

She nodded and gave a happy hum, snuggling closer to him, placing a peck on his neck. Their enhanced physical contact brought to her attention the hard object poking into her leg. Looking her love in the eye, she blushed but smiled somewhat seductively.

"You know Naruto-kun, if you want me to wake up, you don't have to poke me."

"Poke you, I'm not poking you?" He said, oblivious.

She pressed her leg forward for effect, and he suddenly growled lustfully. He suddenly shifted until he was hovering above her, kissing her mouth with unbridled passion.

"You know," He said in between kisses. "I don't think I'm ever going to grow tired of waking with you in my arms."

She was about to respond, but there was a harsh knocking at the front door of his apartment. It was followed by the slamming of the doorknob hitting the wall, and then stomping footsteps. Normally, he wouldn't mind that Sakura was barging into his home…he was used to it, but he was in a very intimate position, with a person who was used to privacy.

"Sakura, stop! I'm awake, there's no need to come in!" He shouted towards his closed bedroom door.

"You're late Naruto! Training started an hour ago! Get out here this instant!"

Naruto sighed and looked down at the terrified girl beneath him. He smiled warmly at her, placed a kiss on his lips, before getting out of bed with an apologetic smile. He picked up a pair of discarded boxers and pulled them on.

"Gomen 'Nata," He whispered to the young woman now sitting up in his bed.

"Naruto, get your ass out here!" Sakura snapped through the door.

Pulling on a shirt, he walked back to the bed and placed a searing kiss on Hinata's lips. "Apparently, she's not much of a morning person. Always grumpy in the morning."

Hinata giggled softly and then suppressed a yawn. "Can I stay in bed a little longer?"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, though his eyes seemed unfocused and his mouth was hanging open.

"Naruto?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Sorry, just the image of coming home to you in bed…in that state of dress…I mean 'undress', I quite enjoy that. Go back to sleep if you want Hinata. In fact, if you want to stay in bed all day, I won't mind in the least."

Hinata couldn't help but blush, holding the thin cotton sheet against her, hiding her figure from view. She opened her mouth.

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, kissing Hinata once more before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Hinata activated her Byakugan and blushed at the fact that Naruto was hesitating with his hand still on the doorknob, unwilling to enter the kitchen. Lying back down and deactivating her Byakugan, she listened to Sakura's voice.

"Naruto, hurry up, even Kakashi-sensei will turn up before we arrive!"

"I'm not leaving until I have something to eat. I can't train without food in my stomach."

He went about fixing himself a large bowl of cereal. Over the last month and a half, Hinata had been slowly introducing him to new food. He smiled to himself as he poured his milk, remembering the first morning he'd made cereal…he'd taken it to Hinata, who was still asleep in his bedroom. He ate speedily, but Sakura still kept rushing him, shouting and whining for him to move faster. As he finished his bowl, he heard the sound of a door being opened, and turned to see Hinata exiting his room dressed in one of his dress-shirts. She had a light blush on her face as she walked over to Naruto.

"Hinata!" He said, eyes wide in disbelief. "You didn't have to come out." Knowing how much being caught like that embarrassed her.

"Hai, I know, but I couldn't stand to listen to Sakura-chan scold you anymore." Indeed, Sakura had stopped shouting, and now had a blush and a closed mouth. "Sakura-chan, please don't shout at Naruto-kun for being late, it's not all his fault. It's my fault too."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she glanced from Hinata to Naruto, and back again. "H-Hai, okay…this one time only though! Naruto, have your ass down at the training grounds in half an hour. Hinata…lunch today."

Hinata nodded as she leaned into Naruto's embrace. "Naruto…I think you should go with Sakura-chan now. We cannot ignore our duties as shinobi for each other." Naruto pouted. "Besides…I have a meeting at the Estate. I have to go soon anyway."

Sakura slinked over to the doorway, giving the couple some privacy. Naruto turned Hinata around to face him, stroking her face softly.

"Hmm, 'Nata, you're so sensible." He grinned. "It's another reason why I love you."

Hinata blushed and looked at his chest, unable to hold his gaze. Even after a month and a half of dating, and having shared the most intimate parts of their bodies with each other, she still blushed every time he told her he loved her. Chuckling softly, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Dropping his arms, he stepped towards the front door, where Sakura was standing with her eyes on the floor.

"Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" He called back, taking in her skimpy form with appreciation, barely noticing when she nodded excitedly. "I love you 'Nata."

--------------------

"Hinata, over here!" Ino waved from her seat outside a café.

Hinata waved to her three friends who all sat…almost expectantly. Ever since Hinata and Naruto had started dating, the first question out of the girls' mouth was

"How's Naruto?"

Hinata sat down at the remaining seat around the small café table. Sakura had seemingly overcome her awkwardness and leaned forward onto the table expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"He's good…we're good." She replied, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Sakura grinned. "This morning when he said he'll see you tomorrow…what does he mean?"

Hinata smiled softly, waving to the waiter so she could order some food. "He's taking me out on a date for Valentines Day tomorrow."

The girls squealed giddily and sat up straight in their seats. Sakura raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Where's he taking you?" She asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. He said he'd pick me up from the Estate at 7pm."

"No idea what he's planning?" Tenten prodded.

Hinata shook again then ordered her food from the waiter, who happened to be the one that had been eyeing her the day after Christmas. The other three girls watched in interest as Hinata calmly and obliviously ordered her food and the waiter smiled flirtatiously. Once he left, Ino started babbling about a recent date with Shikamaru and the girls all relaxed into a comfortable conversation.

When the waiter returned, Ino glanced his way subtly and then looked at Hinata with an innocent expression.

"Say Hinata, with Naruto…how's the sex?"

Hinata choked on her drink of water, blushing furiously, still oblivious to the waiter, who now looked angry.

"I-I-Ino-san!" The pale-eyed heiress gasped, once her breath returned. "T-T-T-That's v-v-very private!"

"If your appearance this morning is anything to go by, I'd say the action's pretty good." Sakura added, catching on to Ino's ploy.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata blushed.

"Just saying…" She added innocently.

The waiter gave Hinata a once over before walking away with a disappointed look, which Hinata didn't notice…she didn't care.

She was happy.

Tenten smiled. "Seriously though…how is it?"

Hinata's face reddened even more. "I-I-It's good."

"Just good?"

"Well no, it's amazing." Hinata's heart fluttered at the thought. "He…he makes me feel so…beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Ino asked.

"You see, the way he t-touches me…the way he looks at me…everything." Hinata paused, then looked up with calm eyes. "He treats me like…a…g-goddess. Like I'm the single most important thing in the world."

The other three girls sighed romantically and relaxed into their chairs.

"You know Hinata," Ino said, waving a hand lazily in her direction. "One day we're going to have to get you drunk to make you spill all the juicy, dirty details." Tenten and Sakura giggled girlishly. "One question though…" Hinata looked suspicious. "Besides making you feel good, is the actual…act…any good? Or does the emotional win out over the physical?"

Hinata blushed again and looked down at her entwined fingers in her lap. "N-No, that part is v-very, v-very, very good."

"I lied." Ino said, leaning forward. "How's his stamina?"

"Ino-san!" Hinata cried out.

"Yeah," Tenten asked, smirking conspiringly. "How is his stamina?"

"I-I-I-I-I-It d-d-depends…w-when he t-takes s-special c-care in p-pleasuring m-me, it's all about m-me. H-He'll s-spend all his energy g-giving m-me as m-much p-pleasure as p–p-p-possible."

"So just once?" Ino probed.

"Y-Yes, b-b-but I w-would have…y-you know…about th-three t-times before he enters m-me. W-When it's about passion, about lust…he can…can g-go all n-night."

"Oh…wow!" Sakura said, eyes wide…then grinned. "What was last night?"

Hinata turned a curious shade of red…sunburnt red. "Passion." She squeaked.

Ino squinted curiously at Hinata as the other two girls smirked at her. "How…how 'big' is he?"

Little did they know that Hinata subtly rubbed her legs together under the table just thinking about it, trying to dull her growing arousal. In an unprecedented move of boldness, Hinata closed her eyes and sighed somewhat erotically…only loud enough for her friends to hear. She licked her lips just before her eyes fluttered opened and as she did, she saw that her three friends were blushing. Hinata raised an eyebrow teasingly, and the three girls knew that they shouldn't ask anymore.

"So…any missions coming up?" Hinata asked, folding her arms and leaning forward on the table.

--------------------

Naruto knocked on the front door of the Hyuuga estate at 7.05pm the next evening. Within a minute, Neji opened the front door and Naruto grinned good-naturedly.

"Konbanwa Neji, how's your day been?"

"Tense…Tenten expected me to sweep her off her feet." He shrugged. "I'm not that sort of man."

"Fair enough…not me though. Any excuse to hold Hinata in my arms, even if just for a hug…"

The statement didn't confirm for Neji that Naruto was a pervert, but it did inform him that Naruto was serious about Hinata.

"Naruto…"

Neji stepped aside and Hinata was standing behind him with a blush and a smile, obviously having heard what Naruto had said. Naruto grinned foxily.

"I'm glad you heard that. Konbanwa 'Nata, are you ready?" He asked, making a formal bow.

Hinata nodded and stepped out of the house, saying goodbye to Neji.

"Don't worry Neji, I'll look after her. We have training this weekend, don't forget!"

Neji nodded. "Hinata-sama, will you be home tonight?"

Hinata looked from Neji to Naruto, the same question burning in her mind. Naruto smiled at Neji, not pervertedly, reassuringly.

"No, we'll be finished late. Ne sense in waking up everyone when she comes home. Do you want to stay over my place Hinata?"

"Hai…" She turned to Neji. "Ja ne Neji-nii-san, I'll be back tomorrow in time for the meeting."

With that, Naruto and Hinata left the Estate, walking at a leisurely pace.

--------------------

The couple was walking through a small park holding hands, oblivious to the other couples around them.

"So Naruto, what have you got planned?" Hinata asked softly.

He pointed to a small-grassed area surrounded by trees. He led her over and made a summoning jutsu…and summoned a picnic basket and blanket.

"Sit, we're having a picnic for dinner." He said.

Hinata sat down and he followed soon after. He turned away from her for a moment and she heard and saw the small 'poof' of another summon, before he turned to face her with his hands behind his back.

"Naruto-kun?" Adding the suffix for old-times sake.

He smiled and then pulled one hand from behind his back. Hinata had to smile as she was given a single flower.

"This is a larkspur," He said. "It represents laughter."

The flower was a deep blue, her favourite colour. He moved his hand back behind his back, and then pulled it out again, holding another flower.

"This is a honeysuckle." He handed her the flower. "It represents happiness."

He brought the hand that was still behind his back out and handed her a single red rose.

"This rose…" He gave it to her. "Represents love."

He reached into his pocket.

"And this is a card."

He gave her the card and she looked down at it, then up at him, and then back again. She opened the card and noticed that what had once been a blank card was now filled with his handwriting.

_These flowers, one, two and three_

_Represent what you mean to me._

_They each and all carry a wish,_

_So please, listen to this._

_With this flower, this little larkspur,_

_My greatest wish is to give you laughter._

_This honeysuckle, so beautiful and blue,_

_My wish for your happiness is what rings true._

_And with this rose, this flower of love,_

_I pray it for you to the heavens above._

_So now you've heard my greatest desire,_

_Which burns within me like a raging fire._

_I love you truly, I really do…_

_Hinata…I love you._

Hinata cried. She could do nothing else. Her heart was racing, her breathing had stopped, and all she could do was cry with a large smile on her face. Naruto sat there watching her expression carefully. He was very sure she wasn't sad, so he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She had enough sense to place the flowers and the card down, before she threw her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. He was genuinely surprised at her bold move, but welcomed it all the same, wrapping his arms around her waist, rolling her over onto the picnic blanket.

The sight of the two making-out on the ground was not unique. Three other couples in the vicinity were also making out, some sitting, some standing, and some lying down. Naruto kissed down Hinata's neck and slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. Pulling his head back up, Hinata kissed him passionately on the lips. Dipping her tongue into his mouth, she moaned gratefully.

Finally breaking away for air, the two lovers looked at each other with soft eyes, which was a far cry from the passion they'd just been experiencing. Leaning back slightly so he could look at her properly, Naruto grinned.

"I guess you liked your gift then."

Hinata smiled. "M-More than you could know. Arigato Naruto-kun. A-Ano, how did you…make the poem?"

He sat back on his knees with a thoughtful look. "It wasn't that hard actually. First, I thought of how you make me feel, then I thought about what I wanted you to have most in the world…the rhyming was the hardest part. Do you really like it?"

Hinata nodded fervently and wiped a stray tear from her eye. Sitting up, she leaned forward and cupped the side of his face, pulling him in for a soft and gentle kiss. After pulling and sitting back, Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto. He leaned across to the picnic basket and pulled out a plate of sushi.

--------------------

An hour later, at 8.10pm, Hinata and Naruto were laughing at their conversation.

"She really asked how the sex was?" Naruto asked incredulously and Hinata nodded. "What did you say?" He asked slyly.

She blushed lightly and looked away from him. "The truth…"

Naruto smiled warmly, but inside, he ego swelled. When Hinata shifted slightly, he became curious.

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-Ino-san also asked…how…h-how bi…big you were."

Both his eyebrows shot up. "What did you say?" He asked, dead serious.

She did it again. Eyes closed, she this time moaned erotically and as she looked up, looked at him with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips sensually.

Naruto froze as his brain shut down, as that action of hers had been the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He would have blushed, however it seemed the majority of his blood had relocated in his groin. Leaning forward, she crawled towards him with a small smile.

"I-I've been thinking about you since then Naruto-kun…I need you." She whispered.

He suddenly leapt back, grabbing her flowers and card, then pounced on her, and with a simple jutsu, transported them to his house…to his bed.

--------------------

They lay in his bed, joined in the most intimate way, panting and moaning. A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies as the moved together as one. Sweat and fluids weren't the only things mingling, as their tongues clashed, legs entwined, and hair combined.

As Naruto rocked into Hinata, she sighed that erotic sigh, and he shuddered in delight. This shudder thus coursed through her, and she moaned again, and so the pattern repeated.

"Oh Kami…Na-Na-Naruto-kun. Mmmmm…" She sighed, trailing her nails down his bare back.

" 'Nata…I'm…Oh Kami…I'm going to be a bit selfish, okay?"

Without further words, he rolled them over until his was on his back, with Hinata sitting atop him, riding him surely. His eyes trailed down her face, down her neck, down her chest…where they lingered for a while, down her stomach, and stopped where they joined as one. He took in the sight of himself disappearing within her, and pressed his head back into the pillow, groaning pleasurably. He opened his eyes as Hinata stopped moving and looked at her. She sat there, trembling atop him, intimately joined.

" 'Nata?" He croaked. "Wha-What's wrong?"

"I c-can't m-move. I know th-the mo…oh Kami…the moment I move, I'm going to…" She trailed off with a moan.

She suddenly stiffened above him, back rigid and legs clenched around his waist. Apparently, even the thought of her imminent release was enough to send her over, and she climaxed, clinching hard around his shaft. Her arms were limo by her side, yet her hands were balled into fists as she threw her head back and cried out her release.

Her form, her voice, and her climax surrounded him, and Naruto grunted loudly as he released. His seed shooting into her only increased the pleasurable, warm, and tingling sensations already coursing through her body. Moving a hand down, her fingers inched towards her centre.

"Hinata, what are you-"

He stopped there because she flicked her clitoris once, and tightened around his member once again. Her groan was drowned out by his voice.

"Shit!" He moaned, eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure.

He released into her again and she collapsed onto him as he did. Her hands moved up to his hair and her fingers furled gently into his blonde locks. Panting heavily into his neck, she felt the shudder to course through his body, and the goose bumps that followed. She felt a warm, callused hand rest softly on her back, and she smiled as she felt herself rise and fall with his deep, panting breaths. His other hand began stroking her side, making her ticklish.

Hinata giggled, and Naruto chuckled, grin smeared across his face. "Ha…Happy Valentines Day Hinata." He panted. "I love you."

"Ari-Arigato Naruto-kun…I love you too. Hap…Happy Valentines Day."

She suddenly clenched her vaginal muscles, and he moaned erotically. " 'Nata, you're not going to get any rest tonight if you do that again."

She did.

"Right!" He said, rolling her over, accompanied by a feminine giggle.

--------------------

**Happy Valentines Day!!!**

**Gawd, that took forever!! I had to re-write it twice before I got this…and I'm still not completely happy.**

**The poem's an original by me. And like Naruto, I didn't have trouble writing it…the rhyming was also easy. It's funny, the next few paragraphs after I finished writing the poem, I was rhyming the sentences subconsciously, I had to go back and rewrite them. Eg. He was very sure she wasn't sad, and for that he was glad. (Snort!!! I'm a dork!)**

**On a completely different note, when reading a lemon by me, you will never find me using words like 'dick', 'cunt', 'hole' etc. I think sex should be about love, and words like that do not reflect such acts. So unless, for whatever reason, Hinata or any female character is being assaulted in my story, maybe then the attacker would used language as such, to prove his unwholesome state of mind.**

**Anyway, hope this was worth the wait :D**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	5. His Birthday

**Ha, you didn't think I would, but I did! Truthfully, I decided to write a Final, Final chapter soon after I put up the Valentines chapter. So, now we've got every important day in the Narutoverse!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Leaf Ranger, because you rock! I urge everyone, if you are not already, to check out 'The Fox Knight', it's a very good read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters. If I did, I'd be rich, the animation would suck (I can't draw for bullocks) and there's be no fight scenes (I can't write them! I've tried, I truly have).**

**So, enjoy Celebrating the Festivities Ch 5: His Birthday.**

--

Naruto woke up bright and early on the 8th of October in his bedroom, which was not an unusual event. Neither was the fact that he was stark naked with a young woman lying asleep beside him. He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her exposed neck. Her hair was messed and her skin was still slick with perspiration, but Naruto thought Hinata had never looked more beautiful.

Hinata was lying on her stomach on the bed with her head turned away from her lover as she slept soundly after their late night 'activities'. She hummed in her sleep as Naruto snuggled up to her, running a hand up and down her arm. He watched her sleep for another ten minutes before he placed a soft peck on her shoulder and slid off the bed.

His eyes wandered over Hinata's naked form on the bed, before flickering to the clock, 6.30am, back to Hinata, and then he shuffled over to his bathroom. He relieved himself on the toilet before taking a quick shower. He had training with Lee and Neji this morning. As he shuffled back to his bedroom clad in a towel he saw that it was 6.45am, only fifteen minutes until he had to meet up with his older friends.

He dressed quietly, smug at the fact that Hinata still slept soundly through his morning routine. She had either got used to his morning noise, or he'd really worn her out the night before. He hoped the latter. As he zipped up his jacket and strapped his kunai pouch onto his leg, Hinata turned over in her sleep and snuggled his pillow in lieu of his body heat. Naruto watched transfixed for a moment, before moving over to her and pulling the sheet over her naked form. People still had a habit of barging into his house.

In fact, the only one who knocked was Hinata, and she had a key to his house.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead and prepared to leave. Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly up at the blue eyes of her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Gomen Hinata I woke you…I have training with Lee and Neji."

"I know…have fun."

He kissed her on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too Naruto. See you tonight?"

"Absolutely, good luck with your training. Say hello to Bug-man and Mutt-Boy for me."

He gave her one last kiss before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hinata naked and by herself in her love's house.

--

"Naruto, my friend! You're just on time, Neji and I were about to start training. Would you like to spar me or Neji first?"

Naruto studied his two older friends for a moment. "I'll spar Neji next."

The look on the older Hyuga's face was one of sibling protectiveness. Neji obviously knew that Naruto had been with Hinata, and even though Hinata was 18 and her own person who was in love and in a happy, sexually active relationship, it didn't stop him from wanting to pummel Naruto into the ground. Thus, it was Naruto's reasoning that if he fought Neji second, the older man would not be at full fighting capacity, and unable to release his full Byakugan fury upon the Uzumaki man.

Naruto started off with some warm-ups to stretch his muscles and make them as flexible as possible. He'd need it to dodge the Jyuuken attacks he knew would be coming his way. Hinata had made Neji promise he wouldn't harm Naruto, but injury in training was purely 'accidental'.

Naruto had run into a lot of 'accidents' since the beginning of the year.

All too soon Lee and Neji finished their spar, calling it a draw when none could gain the upper hand. Naruto swallowed as Lee stepped aside to let Neji have at him, though the energetic, bowl-cut man had no idea he was releasing a protective cousin on an 'undeserving' man.

--

"Good morning Hinata, how are you?" Shino asked as the blue-haired girl joined the rest of her team.

"I'm well arigato Shino-kun. Kiba-kun, Akamaru, good morning."

Kiba sniffed the air casually. "Spent the night at Naruto's?"

Hinata blushed but said nothing. Even after nearly ten months, Kiba still felt it necessary to announce at every chance he could that he could smell the scent of sex on his female best friend. Much like Neji, he acted like a big brother towards Hinata, and went out of his way to make sure she and Naruto weren't alone together when he was near by. He could stomach the tender looks, the hand holding and occasional kiss in his presence, but he did not tolerate 'hanky-panky' and would go out of his way to prevent it. He was not jealous, he merely maintained the notion that Hinata was innocent and that prolonged connection to Naruto would somehow taint her. Like the blonde's brashness and simplicity would rub off on his intelligent Hyuuga friend. He didn't want Hinata to change who she was at heart, a good, kind, pure person that put everyone before herself.

What he couldn't wrap his head around, and what Shino had accepted months ago, was that even though Hinata was not technically 'innocent' anymore, she was still more pure and innocent at heart than anyone in his acquaintance. Naruto's love only made her happier and more worldly-wise. One who was experienced in love knew the risks of losing it through numerous channels, be it by their own volition, their career, or even things out of their control. One who knew love was willing to sacrifice themself for it, be it a love of a person, people or an entire village.

"Kiba, that was unnecessary. Hinata, we have a mission." Shino said firmly, changing the subject. "We are to give a talk on survival and scouting at the Academy in an hour."

Hinata nodded before turning to Kiba and placing a hand on his arm. "I am happy. S-So please be happy for me."

Kiba sighed and nodded, his eyes softening. Hinata had that ability over many people. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her girlfriends, her cousin, her sister and even her father. Though she never, ever abused that power by manipulating them to do as she pleased. Her voice, eyes and entire existence softened even the hardest heart, even if just for a second.

It often led to her opponent's downfall. If they let their guard down around the Hyuga heiress, they often found themselves unconscious on the ground.

As Team 8 made their casual way towards the Academy, they talked about a more suitable topic. "What are you getting Naruto for his birthday?" Kiba asked his teammates.

"I have obtained a rare book that explores and discusses poisonous plants. He is interested in plants, and plants that can cause harm may be a valuable asset for him in the future." Shino said calmly, shifting his sunglasses as the morning sunlight sparkled directly on them.

"I found some fingerless gloves that help to regulate the chakra flow that exits one's body. It may just be the extra help Naruto needs to create a Rasengan that he can throw. It…it may save his life one day…" Hinata trailed off, mind wandering to all sorts of dangerous situations that Naruto may get himself into.

"Really? I thought you'd treat him to a day of se-"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba!"

"Woof!"

All three of Kiba's friends stopped him right there. Hinata was blushing lightly and had the smallest of frowns on her face and even Akamaru's ears were flattened back. Shino's eyebrows had knitted together and in a rare display of emotion, he lifted his glasses so he could send a warning glare at the Inuzuka male.

"Too far." He warned.

Kiba nodded and swallowed. "Gomen Hinata, I was only teasing but I went too far. I didn't really mean it." He was silent for a moment, scratching his head. "I got him a year's subscription to 'Kunai and Katana'. I know he likes looking at the new types of weaponry."

Hinata allowed the tangent the topic had gone off on. "He'll like that a lot Kiba-kun. It's the only reading material besides ninja scroll and textbooks he has."

"Ah, I know that's not true. I've seen his collection of 'Icha Icha' books!" Kiba barked in laughter.

Hinata's face turned the lightest of pinks, but she continued without stuttering. "He keeps those only in memory of Jiraiya-sama. 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' is the only one actually not in storage. It's actually," She smiled fondly. "It's actually falling to bits because he's read it so many times."

"I too have read that novel, it is very good. The best of Jiraiya-sama's works I think."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Are you saying you've read the 'rest' of his books Shino? Naruto I can understand, but you!"

"Naruto hasn't read them…" Hinata muttered.

"I think it is common standard practice for teenage males to have read the works of Jiraiya-sama. I see nothing shocking in having participated in that which is almost a rite of passage for men of our age."

Kiba looked disgusted. "Only you Shino could turn reading smutty books into something so boring." He rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata, saying his next thoughts in his head. "And I guess since Naruto is actually 'getting some', means that he doesn't really need to 'read' 'Icha Icha' tales…he practically gets to live them." He shook his head. "I swear, if he's making her do things that Megumi does in the books…"

--

That evening Naruto stumbled into his house sweaty, messy and completely exhausted. He unzipped his jacket and threw it haphazardly towards the couch, missing by several feet. His eyes were unfocused and he was sore all over.

"Why am I such a sucker for punishment? Kami, Neji has a lot of anger!"

He followed in the direction of his jacket, though he successfully landed on the couch, groaning painfully as a muscle twinged in painful protest. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, but they opened again at the sound of a voice.

"Naruto?"

Standing behind the couch dressed in nothing but a towel was Hinata. He tried to give her a seductive, appreciative grin, but it came out as a tired grimace. Her hair was dripping wet, her skin was slightly pink from what must have been a hot shower, and her eyes were aglow with concern. She leaned forward, resting against the back of the couch and using a single hand to stroke the side of his dirty face.

"Did Neji-nii-"

"Nah, it wasn't all him. Lee helped too." He flashed her a foxy grin, then winced.

Hinata pouted and a soft whimper of concern left her lips and his face softened. He hated when she beat herself up over the silly thing between Neji and himself. It was no big deal, he didn't really mind that Neji came after him with chakra flaring. At least it showed he cared for his cousin now, where once he wanted to kill her.

" 'Nata, it's fine. I'm getting better and better at avoiding those Jyuuken attacks. And then, one day, I'll be able to avoid yours. And when I can do that, nothing can stop me! Nothing!" He gave a maniacal laugh and waved his arms around theatrically, before he winced and groaned.

She threaded her fingers through his hair for a moment, looking at him forlornly. "Why isn't the Kyuubi healing you?"

He smiled wryly. "Because he's an evil, sadistic bastard." He waved a hand dismissively. "It'll kick in soon, he can't not heal me for much longer." He frowned and looked at her. "Did that make sense?"

She smiled fondly. "Hai Naruto, perfect sense."

He grinned. "I love that you can understand me. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto," She got up. "Now wait here for a minute, I'll get the first-aid kit."

She instantly disappeared from his view and he pouted at the loss of the thing he loved most in the world. He childishly counted the seconds till she returned. One minute and forty seconds.

Much to his delight, she was still clad in her towel. Could he perform a substitution jutsu with that towel? Wrap her in something else, like…him.

She knelt down beside him and he turned his head to watch her as she opened the first-aid kit. The pain in his body was dulled quickly because of her careful application of her medicinal knowledge…and because he was otherwise distracted from the pain by the near-naked form of his lover. He watched her face closely as she activated her Byakugan to inspect the tenketsu that her older cousin had closed. She swiftly and gently re-opened said tenketsu and helped him sit up when she finished.

"Feeling better?" He nodded in thanks. "How about you go and have a shower, and I'll cook you some dinner."

He got to his feet and kissed her soundly on the lips, his hands curling around her waist, drawing her towards him. She responded for a moment, then pulled away wrinkling her nose.

"Naruto…you smell."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I think I did step in something when I was fighting Lee…and then fell in it."

Hinata giggled as she pulled away from his, heading towards the bedroom. He followed her, heading for the bathroom.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun," He smirked at the nickname that was reserved for when she was aroused or sleepy. "I've already had my shower. I have to get changed so I can make you dinner."

He kissed her tenderly on the neck. "You don't really have to get changed to do that…"

Her blush intensified and looked at him with wide eyes. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, bless that stutter." He thought as he watched her disappear into the bedroom. "Ah, bless the bathroom!" He said aloud, looking forward to a hot shower to knead his sore muscles.

--

An hour later Naruto lay in bed completely exhausted. Now showered and fed, all he wanted to do was sleep and when Hinata entered the room, he lifted his head tiredly and smiled. Crawling onto the bed, she snuggled up to his side.

"Sleep time I think Naruto."

He hummed. "You're a genius Hinata."

With that, he rolled to his side slightly and kissed her on the cheek, before shifting around lethargically until he was resting comfortably under the doona. Hinata followed suit and delicately rested a hand on his chest, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm hardly sore at all 'Nata, just tired, you don't have to be careful around me."

"Okay Naruto-kun…" She whispered sleepily, trailing off with a yawn.

"You know Hinata," He yawned. "I think it's worth being beaten up by Neji if I get to come home to you."

She kissed his neck lightly. "Arigato Naruto-kun, now get some sleep, you deserve it."

--

A surge of chakra woke the sleeping couple the next morning, and the first thing they saw as they opened their eyes was Neji and Kiba standing at the end of their bed. Naruto, out of fear of repercussions, fell out of bed with a surprised yelp, and Hinata sat up slowly, judging the expressions of her cousin and best friend.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to put one of those restriction seals on my walls so no one can 'poof' in here whenever they please! What do you two want?"

He wasn't the happiest people in the morning.

"Emergency mission," Neji said calmly, obviously comforted in the fact that the couple was clothed. "Bandits are attacking a caravan south of Konoha. Naruto, you have to come with us, and Hinata-sama, you are to stand by at the hospital."

The couple moved into action immediately, and Naruto was dressed in under ten seconds. He sent a small salute to Hinata before disappearing with Neji and Kiba in clouds of smoke. Hinata paused in her morning ritual when she looked at the bed.

Blood. She mentally scolded herself. Only she could have such bad timing. Looks like Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's teasing, and Kiba's worries were going to be wrong. Naruto would be 'getting some' on his birthday.

She went to the bathroom, then came out and quickly changed the sheets before she too left the house in a cloud of smoke, though she headed for the hospital, awaiting the possible fluctuation in incoming patients.

--

Hours later the bandits had been arrested and those injured had been transported and treated at Konoha Hospital. As such, Naruto and his male friends that had accompanied him on the emergency mission went to lunch at Ichiraku to celebrate their success. They'd arrived at the scene of the distress before anyone had been killed, and as their skills far outranked those of the bandits, the situation had been quickly brought under control.

As Naruto sat slurping his ramen, Kiba felt it necessary to bring up his 'favourite' topic. "Looking forward to tomorrow Naruto?"

"Sure am, its not every day I turn 19. Besides," He slunk down into his chair. "Next year's going to be a bit of trouble. It'll be two decades since the Kyuubi attacked; they'll be having a memorial service. I always seem to be abused more when they have them. I was away for the one on the 15th anniversary. Them one when I was ten was a shocker."

"You don't mind that we're not throwing you a party this year?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, 18 is the important birthday. 19 is one of those awkward birthdays that doesn't mean anything incredibly special. I became a man," He pulled a hero pose. "On my birthday last year."

"Really? Didn't you technically become a man on New Year's Eve?" Kiba teased.

Naruto didn't verbally reply, only slapped Kiba on the back of the head. Kiba found himself with his head in his bowl, and could hear the laughter of his friends and other surrounding customers. He lifted his head from his bowl but wouldn't back down.

"Bet you were looking forward to tomorrow night…" He grinned pervertedly. "But sorry to bust your bubble, but Hinata…" He whispered in Naruto's ear. "Has her period, I could smell it this morning."

Naruto's reaction was not one Kiba was expecting. He had expected a pout, or at least another smack across the head, but Naruto only took another mouthful of ramen. Kiba repeated his sentence, but Naruto only swallowed his ramen and looked at Kiba like he was speaking to a small child.

"Kiba, what me and Hinata do really should be our business," He hurried along slightly, seeing the glare he got from Neji. "But however it may appear to you and your nose, there is more to our relationship than sex. So I don't get to be with her 'that way' on my birthday, big deal. Just as long as I get to be near her. Her company is enough of a gift-"

"Dude, that sounds so lame."

"When you get a girlfriend…or boyfriend," He slipped in casually but continued before Kiba could reply. "That you love as much as I love Hinata, you'll understand. Until then, back off. I'm getting sick of you bringing up the fact that you know when Hinata and I have been 'together'. And Neji, I really don't know what I can do to appease you. But Hinata's happy, shouldn't that be enough?"

"You'd think so, and the thing is I don't reject your relationship with Hinata-sama. You are all she's ever wanted, but still…"

"I promise I'll never hurt her, and I will protect her with everything I am…though she's fully capable of looking after herself."

Neji nodded and as he did, he was hugged from behind by a small woman. After she finished hugging him, she was revealed to be Hinata. She thanked him softly before flushing, having realised she'd acted over-emotionally in public. She moved over to Naruto and buried her head in his chest, melting into his awaiting caress. He kissed her hair.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"J-Just the end but…arigato. I love you Naruto-kun."

He pouted, she was in 'the mood'. "Hey, do you wanna see if we can catch a movie? You and me, popcorn and chocolate."

"Hmm…I have been craving chocolate."

He nodded. He knew that. She always did crave chocolate at this time of the month.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow." He tossed some coins onto the counter, waving shortly at Teuchi and Ayame. "C'mon 'Nata, let's blow this joint!"

--

The next morning Naruto woke to soft kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes with a grin as he looked at Hinata. He pulled her into his embrace and laughed happily.

"Best birthday beginning I've ever had. Last year you told me that you didn't care about the Kyuubi, and this year I get woken up with kisses!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Ohayo Hinata, did you sleep well?"

She nodded and hummed in his embrace. "I did Naruto-kun. Happy 19th birthday. Ano…would you like your present first, or breakfast?"

"Let's do breakfast first. Pancakes?" She nodded and tried to get up. "Nah, lets stay here for a little longer." He was silent for a moment. "Who woulda thunk it? Demon child Naruto Uzumaki waking up on his birthday with Hinata Hyuga, Konoha's princess, in his arms!"

"N-Naruto!" She stuttered in surprise. "You're not a demon! You are his jailer, and my saviour! Everyone's saviour!"

"Ah, you flatter me too much." He kissed her. "Hey, you know what I just thought of? You are the only one, out of our group of friends that was born after the Kyuubi attacked. You were born into a world that hated me, so by all reasoning, you should have grown up hating me because it was basically taught to you. But you never did, you are the only one, ever, to not hate me right off the bat! It's like the keys thing, you are the only other person in the world with a key to my apartment, but you are the only one who knocks. You're so…what's the word? Contemporary?"

"Contrary?"

"Yes, you're contrary! And boy, am I lucky you are! And did you know, of all the princesses and rich girls I've met, you are the only one who doesn't have some superiority complex. You are so opposite to everything! You're a ninja, but you're uncommonly kind. Your name means 'towards the sun', but you're like the moon. And you love me, the Kyuubi container!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" She blushed and stuttered at all the compliments. "This…this is supposed to be your day, lets talk about you!"

He thought about it for a moment. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in love with Hinata Hyuga. It's my birthday and I'm holding her in my arms. I love ramen and she makes the best in the world! I like to talk and for some reason she likes to listen to me. I'm a ninja and I'll use all my skills to look after her for the rest of my life. I have blue eyes, and she loves them despite the fact that she has the most beautiful eyes in the world-"

"N-Naruto, that still sounds like it's about me."

"Naruto Uzumaki doesn't exist without Hinata Hyuga now. He somehow survived 18 years without her, but now that he has her, he's never letting her go."

Hinata hummed blithely. "And she likes that." She wriggled around in his grip. "But now she's going to make the birthday boy breakfast."

--

The scene Naruto's friends walked into was a humorous one. Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen covered in flour and pancake batter. The two were laughing happily, attempting to clean the kitchen, but only succeeding in making it messier by flinging ingredients at each other. When a spoonful of batter landed in Neji's hair, the atmosphere suddenly changed. Under he's already flour-whitened face, Naruto paled.

"Ah, g-gomen Neji!" He stuttered.

No one messed with Neji Hyuga's hair.

"I'll let it go only because it's your birthday." He said, and then smiled, shocking the rest of the group.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Sakura grinned. "Now, you and Hinata go and get cleaned up, and we'll clean the kitchen for you. And no getting distracted!"

Naruto and Hinata left without a fuss, somewhat eager to get out of reach of Neji, despite the fact that the older Hyuga had smiled. In fact, the fact that he'd smiled made it scarier. Like the world was ending.

"At least I made it to 19…" Naruto whispered to Hinata as they got dressed.

Once the 12 were back in the lounge room and everyone and everything was clean, Naruto received his presents. Ramen coupons, rare Hyuga scrolls (curtesy of Neji), green-spandex suit, books, subscriptions and Hinata's gloves (which he promised he'd try out on Kiba the next day).

"Come on, we're taking you to see Tsunade-sama. She wanted to see the birthday boy." Sakura grinned.

--

Naruto threw himself on his bed much later that day. It was dark outside and the stars were out, though his grin outshone them all.

"That was a great day, I have great friends and a great girlfriend!"

Hinata sat beside him on the bed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was a bit different to last year though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but who needs music and alcohol when I've got such great people around me? And Hinata, arigato for the gloves, I'm going to flatten Kiba tomorrow."

She bent over and kissed him. "I'm glad you liked them."

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a minute, before Naruto sat up and kicked off his shoes. "Well, I guess it's time for bed."

Hinata shifted slightly in her spot, blushing lightly. "Ahh, well…w-we could…" She trailed off, not meeting his gaze.

He flushed too. "H-Hinata, I'd like to, but aren't you…you know…"

In a throwback move to the old Hinata, she poked her index fingers together, blushing a deep red. "H-Hai b-but…I could…c-can…if you w-want…I c-could…p-pleasure you."

He blushed deeper. "Ah, no, you don't have to do that!"

She looked slightly hurt. "Y-You don't w-want me to?"

"I-I do, but…Hinata, I'd never ask you to do 'that' unless I could do something for you in return. It's…it's not fair on you. I'd feel like I was using you."

"But…" She shifted closer to him. "I…I w-want to. A-And, it is your b-birthday…"

When he didn't respond, she took the initiative, pushing him back onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing him firmly. "I…I guess," He said as she pulled away. "I guess I'm going to have to step up for your birthday." He scratched the side of his face distractedly. "And being in town would probably be a good start." His chuckle died in his throat as she shifted down and started undoing his pants.

He thought for a moment about what he could do for her birthday in the coming months, but when Hinata began her ministrations over his body, all thoughts flew from his head.

He didn't think coherently at all for the next hour.

--

**Happy birthday Naruto, may all your dreams come true. And to all those that have a birthday on the 10th of the 10th (I have a friend out there who has a birthday today…though it'd be a miracle if she found this page), HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

**As much as this is a chapter on Naruto's birthday, it's also showing the couple's friends' reactions to the relationship. The ups, the downs…the sideways.**

**Somewhere near the beginning of the chapter, you'll have noticed that my language was somewhat flowery and what a friend of mine likes to call 'Academic Wank'. Sorry, I was writing that part of the chapter in between spells of writing an essay.**

**I've noticed that in my stories, I include a lot of characters' going to the toilet. It's not something that you see very often. It came to my attention when I was reading 'The Neverending Story' and that sentiment was brought up. And I got thinking: 'Ha, when DO characters in a book go to the toilet?'. Think about it!**

**I'm in a very good mood now. I got home from Uni after handing in two assignments (now I have them off my back), and receiving a High Distinction for another assignment where I had to write a handful of news stories, record them on a Marantz, and then create a fake radio news bulletin. Was so not expecting a HD, a credit (uhh…B-/B) at the most, not that!!**

**Plus I'm going to get a massage later, Naruto chapter 420 comes out today, and my NaruHina blockage seems to have gone, so I'll go back to writing my 100 Themes Challenge.**

**Remember, I live in Australia, it's the 10th here, even if it's the 9th for others. And as I've done previously, I'm uploading by my date, not the site's.**

**I used the word 'tangentially' in my essay. I felt so smart. Smartness has now passed, brain cells dying…**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the LAST (saying that to myself more than anyone) chapter of 'Celebrating the Festivities'. It's been a heck of a year!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
